


Eye Eye Eyes

by Mangoojuice



Series: Pretty girls at the Foundation [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, But It's Still There, Creepy stuff, Death, F/F, Friends to Lovers, NaJeong, Strangers to Friends, Toxic Relationship, a bit of dubchaeng, learn all about SCP !, slight jichaeng, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: Jeongyeon isn't sure what she got herself into.All she wanted was serious scientific studies, not ending up in a fucked up facility filled with things she would have rather never learned ever existed in the first place.But there's more than just secrets and monsters behind closed doors. Way more, and no one is ever ready for it.SCP Foundation x Twice
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Pretty girls at the Foundation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699777
Comments: 32
Kudos: 65





	1. Where the dragons went

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE 
> 
> I seriously got into all that scp stuff a month ago. I knew it existed back in... middle school but never looked that much into it. been binge watching videos about all sort of scps on youtube and thought i could make something out of it (especially since I dont have class til mid april, even til may). the scp i created here does not have any link to the official work of the fondation, which is why its number will be kept redacted (some scps already share traits i'll be writing about here. check out scp 166 and 031)
> 
> thank you.

**Item #:** SCP-[███]

 **Object class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-[███] is to be kept blindfolded at all times whenever people are nearby, but is allowed to roam around the facility freely. SCP-[███] should not be left alone with anyone under level 3 security clearance. SCP-[███] is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment chamber, located in site-█ safe SCP wing when it is not hanging around the facility ; The chamber is an exact copy of what SCP-[███] previous living place was, as to not make it anxious. SCP-[███] is to be fed whenever asked and allowed to eat in the cafeteria whenever it pleases, and is fine with human like food.

If anyone tries to lift SCP-[███]'s blindfold without consent or outside experiments, they should be terminated immediately, or demoted to D class.

**Description :**

SCP-[███] appears to be an asian woman in her twenties, 163cm (5'3") tall and 47 kg (103 lbs), with dark hair and brown eyes.  
SCP-[███], who refers to itself as "Nayeon", is always very respectful and understanding when it comes to the facility and its members. It will try its best to cooperate in any way possible and has never voluntarily attempted to harm anyone, yet. Although SCP-[███] seems to always be in a cheerful mood, the mention of experimentation of its capacities seems to make it slightly anxious ; Experimentation on SCP-[███] should not be done without agreement of level 3 and above security clearance members and without the right paperwork filled.

SCP-[███] is able to speak both korean and english, and is always eager to learn more about anything that is presented to it. Its main hobbies appear to be singing and dancing, as observed when confined (i.a when roaming around, no camera being allowed inside its chamber, only sound recording devices). It enjoys the presence of pets, and animal like SCPs. SCP-[███] does not seem to remember any of its family, not managing to speak about them nor mentioning memories at all. This has yet to be explained as trauma, or reality (total absence of close relatives).

\--

Secure. Contain. Protect. 

When Jeongyeon found the uncanny letter containing these words on her doorstep, she first thought that it was some kind of very lame prank. Everything that had been written on the paper inside sounded like someone delusional had written it. “Protecting earth, “special experiments,” top secret stuff… she had heard all about that stuff in military training already, and she didn’t graduate from that only to be recruited by another life ruining group. 

The letter was requesting her help, among other things. Speaking about her military experience, her scientific knowledge and well known porfessionalism. They, whoever they were, knew everything - her first and last name, her occupations, what she wanted to do with her life, what she had done already. It was both intriguing and rather… scary. 

She left the letter alone for a few days to think about the situation. 

The letter indicated a precise location and a deadline, two informations she had to pounder on til the date on the paper was reached. She didn’t know why, but the end of the letter sounded threatening to her, as if somehting bad would happen if she didn’t oblige to what the SCP was asking.

She didn’t reach out to anyone, as requested the first sentence on the paper - She didn’t want to involve anyone else anyway, and after a week of thinking mainly about how her life would turn out if she accepted that job, she decided to go. Maybe they would let her back to her normal life if the position didn’t please her. 

But oh, how much she underestimated the position of the SCP foundation. 

A van, two soldiers in uniform and an old man were already waiting for Jeongyeon when she reached the location - they greeted her, but didn’t give her time to react as she felt a sting on her neck, and everything faded out. 

\--

“Hello, Miss Yoo,” she could not move, nor see, but could hear a feminine voice clearly. Her arms and legs were not stuck, but they felt too numb to move. She had no idea how much time had passed since the van incident, but she guessed she was somewhere special. “You should regain your senses very soon. I’ll say, it’s a _pleasure_ to have you here, at the Foundation. I would have never expected you to accept, but it seems I was wrong !”

“I never accepted anything,” Jeongyeon muttered, struggling to form words. 

“Oh, but you have. _Twice_. Opening the letter and hearing about the SCP was the first time - coming to the indicated location was the second. I’m afraid you don’t have any other choice anyway, now,” Jeongyeon heard a door close nearby. “You’re in for real starting today. Could you take the blindfold off, please ?” 

She felt a presence behind her, and something dropped from her eyes, revealing the room and its guests. White walls, heavy door, no windows, cameras in every corners she could see without hurting her neck. A soldier by her side, another one at the door. A woman sitting across the table, barely looking older than her, a huge smile on her face. 

“Hello again ! I’m Doctor Park, but you can call me Jihyo. I’ll be the one introducing you to the Foundation and all its wonders. Can you move your hands ?” Jeongyeon lifted her arm, shaking her hands before finally being able to move her fingers. “Great. I need you to fill this sheet, if you don’t mind, before I explain how this place works in depth…”

“Hm, is this - safe ?” Jeongyeon asked, fiddling with the pen above the pen. 

Jihyo stayed quiet for a second, eyes shining as she observed the new recruit, before letting out a small chuckle. 

“Depends on what you decide to do with our subjects, but yeah ! Safe !” Jeongyeon caught the look of the soldier by the door, and guessed that no, it really wans’t. But she still signed all around the sheet, and got another beaming smile from Jihyo. 

“Okay, thank you. Here’s your badge,” Jeongyeon grabbed the white rectangle shaped piece of plastic Dr. Park handed to her, reading what was writtin on it with great interest. “Since you already have military training and studies in science, we decided to give you level 3 security clearance immediately, even if you’re not a senior here, which means you’re granted in-depth data regarding the source, recovery circumstances, and long-term planning for anomalous objects and entities in containment. Isn’t that wonderful ?”

“Uh, amazing…” 

“Indeed ! Now, you need to know what SCP is for precisely. The Foundation operates beyond jurisdiction, empowered and entrusted by every major national government with the task of containing anomalous objects, entities, and phenomena. These anomalies pose a significant threat to global security by threatening either physical or psychological harm,” to Jeongyeon, every word that left Dr Park mouth sounded insane - like she had just found out about the biggest secret on Earth, or at least the secret for all secrets, from what she understood. “The Foundation operates to maintain normalcy, so that the worldwide civilian population can live and go on with their daily lives without fear, mistrust, or doubt in their personal beliefs, and to maintain human independence from extraterrestrial, extradimensional, and other extranormal influence. Basically, we are here to maintain the World in good shape.” 

“And what about these… entities you keep talking about ?” 

“Well, we sort them into five main categories. I’ll show you an example for each, in person, if you’re in for a little walk around the Facility,” Dr Park got up, encouraging Jeongyeon to do the same - she stumbled a bit, hand grabbing the table before regaining her balance. 

They left the room, Dr Park guiding her around endless hallways, happily greeting whoever walked past them. The longer they walked the more Jeongyeon realized how abnormal the place they were in was - Park stopped to chat a bit with an humanoid like individual, who would have looked normal if it was not for its robotic voice, its huge metalic arms and legs, and the blue sign on his forehead. It even said it was glad to meet Jeongyeon, and Jihyo told her that it was SCP-073, one that she did not have to worry about as it was not dangerous. 

The doctor defined it as _Euclid_ ; anomalies that require more resources to contain completely or where containment isn't always reliable (necessary). Usually, this is because the SCP is insufficiently understood or inherently unpredictable. Euclid being the Object Class with the greatest scope, and it's usually a safe bet that an SCP will be this class if it doesn't easily fall into any of the other standard Object Classes. Any SCP that's also autonomous, sentient and/or sapient (either a human or wise being) is generally classified as Euclid, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own.

“Euclids are sometimes allowed to move around the facility, so you might meet a few. Those are always harmless, or have been since confinment and haven’t been aggressive… yet.” 

They walked a bit longer, Jeongyeon only catching a glance of the outside world once, beofre they stopped in front of a really normal looking door. 

“Here, this one is a _Safe_ \- Safe-class SCPs are anomalies that are easily and safely contained. If it’s considered Safe, it means the Foundation has researched the SCP well enough that containment does not require significant resources or that the anomalies require a specific and conscious activation or trigger. Classifying an SCP as Safe, however, does not mean that handling or activating it does not pose a threat…” Jihyo explained as they entered the room, greeting two individuals who were already inside. 

They were observing another room, separated only by a large glass panel. Jeongyeon stared at what looked like tomatoes on tables, wondering how those were considered SCP. Dr park asked one of the men to go demonstrate how the entity worked. 

“This is SCP-504, a species of tomato physically and genetically identical to that of the typical commercially-grown tomato. They found it somewhere in the USA, I believe, after a woman said that hes husband had been murdered by his own lunch, aka a tomato. Sound like a dumb joke, but when a poor attempt at humor is made verbally within human hearing range of this SCP, they instantly accelerate to an incredible speed of at least 100 miles per hour, which is 160 kilometers per hour, 45 meters per second, in the direction of the sound's source ! Look !” 

The man that had entered the tomatoes’ cell gave a glance to Dr Park, hesitated, looking like he was thinking about a joke, and finally gave in. 

“What did the little mountain say to the bigger mountain? Hi Cliff !” 

The tomatoes reacted instantly, one of them clocking at such a speed towards the man that Jeongyeon gasped in surprise, wincing as the man fell backward after the impact, his nose definitely broken and bloody. 

“How fast was that ?” Jihyo asked while Jeongyeon watched the man leave the room like what had just happened was a normal occurence. “124 mph, 200 kms per hour ! these little red fruits never cease to impress me.”

“Fruits, ma’am ?” Jihyo grunted at the guy’s remark. 

“Let's go, Yoo."

They passed through a cafeteria on their way to the next class,

Jihyo introducing her to more members of the staff - and while they talked, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but notice the girl with dark hair and a blinfdolf sitting alone at a table. A few feets away. She made a mental note to get back to her as soon as Jihyo would let her free, and they left the area. 

“Okay. The next class is _Neutralized_ \- these SCPs are anomalies that are no longer anomalous, either through having been intentionally or accidentally destroyed, or disabled. They’re entities we either destroyed oursleves, or they did it themselves, rephrased. They are a few SCPs we’ve been trying to eliminate for a while, but sometimes nothing works,” Park unlocked a very normal looking door, stepping inside a basic office. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. “This is SCP-1762. A rather tragic story.” 

Jihyo said as she grabbed a slightly burnt cardboard box with the words ‘here be dragons’ written on it. She let Jeongyeon look at it for a short while, even allowing her to open the box and look inside. 

“The box is basically all that's left of a once much grander room. The room served as the bridge between our world and the fantasy world centuries ago. Both sides helped construct the rooms, and both sides were free to interact with one another. Back then, belief in the fantastical was much stronger, so bonds between the two were as well. As time went on, however, we slowly began to dismiss things like dragons and giants as myths, so the room fell into a state of disrepair,” Jihyo simply explained, and Jeongyeon could hear the sadness and regret in her voice. “It began to take new forms reflected on how strong our belief in fantasies were. It went from what was basically a temple, all the way down to the poor box it is now. Fantasy creatures used to enter our world, even in the sorry state the room is in now, but their forms were, well. They came out as paper, paper dragons, leaving us messages of help every once and awhile. We couldn’t do anything, though, and we watched as less and less dragons appeared, until… the whole thing busted into flames. No more dragons, no more fantasy. Neutralized. SCP-1762 to you.” 

Jeongyeon stayed silent, peeking into the box again, hoping to see a paper dragon pop out. But nothing happened. 

They left the office in silence, Park only speaking up when they ran into other people. The walk to the next SCP seemed to take forever, and Jeongyeon was getting impatient.

“ _Keter-class_ SCPs are anomalies that are exceedingly difficult to contain… with containment procedures often being extensive and complex - uh, we often can't contain these SCPs well due to not having a solid understanding of the anomaly, or lacking the technology to properly contain or counter it.” Jihyo finally spoke up again as they reached a heavy looking door. “A Keter SCP does not mean the SCP is dangerous, just that it is simply very difficult or costly to contain, but they’re usually agressive and not that welcoming,” Jihyo got her access approved as she used her badge against the door lock, and they entered the room. 

The room was parted in two spaces : an empty one with a phone near the door, a laptop on a small table, a chair - and the other one. Empty, except for the mask laying under a thick glass case.

“SCP-035. Just a white porcelain comedy mask, although, at times, it will change to tragedy… It’s very dangerous, as a highly corrosive and degenerative viscous liquid constantly comes out of its eyes and mouth holes. Anything coming into contact with this substance slowly decays over a period of time, depending on the material, until it has decayed completely into a pool of the original contaminant - dead. Glass slows the effects, though. You can see some of that liquid around its eyes. If we get any closer to it, we’ll experience a strong urge to put it on, and it’ll be the end for us.” 

Jeongyeon didn’t feel good about being here at all, and Jihyo quickly sensed it, chuckling as she led Yoo out of the room. 

“So, what do you think ? this isn’t even the _worse_ we have. There are over 5000 SCPs around the World and you probably won’t ever see more than a thousand.”

“It’s definitely terrifying, but I think I can handle it.”

“You sure ?” Jihyo asked as she looked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

“Affirmative.” 

“Good. You’re free to go, then ! I’ll call you later to chat about your living situation. See you around,” the doctor disappeared around a corner, and Jeongyeon stayed still for a moment, wondering what to do next. She squeezed her badge under her fingers, and decided to go back to the cafeteria - She was hungry, and she had someone to talk to. 

\--

The girl was still here when Jeongyeon arrived - she quickly grabbed what she could find, and went to sit in front of the stranger, her curiosity taking over. 

“Hello,” the woman jumped, and Jeongyeon realized she should have said something before sitting down. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright,” the girl’s voice sounded really nice, making the scientist smile for the first time since she had arrived in the facility. “I believe it’s the first time that I hear your voice…?”

“Yoo. Yoo jeongyeon. I just got abducted in this facility, so yes, first meeting,” The girl laughed at the comment and clapped her hands. 

“Abduction really is the right word. I’m SCP- **███** , but you can call me Nayeon.” 

“You don’t really look like an SCP,” Jeongyeon observed as she bit onto her sandwich.

“Thank you. I've heard the staff define me as Euclid, so you’ll probably see me around a lot, miss Yoo. but I wouldn't advise you to come sit with me again. Staff making friends with the SCPs isn’t well seen, especially since you’re new,” Jeongyeon looked around, catching multiple pairs of eyes on her, before focusing back on Nayeon. 

“It’s fine. Mind me asking about the blindfold ?” 

“I would rather not talk about it. If your rank is high enough, you can get a hold of my information folder, though.” Jeongyeon was going to add something, but a bell rang, and Nayeon quickly got up. “Ah, I really have to go. Gotta stick to the rules and stuff. hope we’ll meet again, Yoo. Enjoy your meal.” 

“Uh -” 

Jeongyeon wanted to say something about Nayeon not being able to see around her, but the girl moved just fine and left the cafeteria without an issue. 

Jeongyeon didn’t remain in silence for long - Jihyo called her soon after, giving her precision about her living area : she would remain in a perfect copy of her previous apartment in the staff protected wing, would be allowed to leave the facility at any time to maintain her previous life if needed, but wasn't allowed to talk about the Foundation to anyone, and had to be back to the building every night if possible. Her schedule was rather open, and Jihyo added what was coming next. She ordered her to go to Gate **███** , and hung up.

Jeongyeon decided to stop by the archive first, since she had time, and looked for Nayeon’s folder. She almost got lost between the shelves, before getting a hold of what she was looking for. 

The document seemed heavy in her hands, with the SCP’s number written in bold letter on the front. She pondered about opening it for a moment, but decided otherwise. She did not want to judge the girl on documents written by people that had been treating her as a subject of experiments, and put the folder back in its place. No. Nayeon needed to feel accepted for who she really was, and Jeongyeon would give her just that.

She quickly left for Gate **███** , where Jihyo was waiting for her. 

“I hope you ate well, we’re going to run your first experiment. We need to pick other people up first, though. Let me tell you about D-class employees.” 

D-class were people, sometimes entities that were kept in the facility to act as subjects the experiments - usually individuals who were on death sentence, or SCPs with skills that allowed them to regenerate or with higher survival rates without being necessary to the facility, and finally, members of the Foundation who had been demoted for grave mistakes. If they were prisoners or death row inmates, they would be free if they could survive a month. Which sounded very rare when told by Jihyo. Some decided to stay in the facility if they lived longer, but it was rare. 

Dr. Park led her to their dorms, stopping in front of one of the identical doors. They could see what was going on through a small screen near the opening.

The two d-class inside didn’t look dangerous at all - both rather short, one much paler than the other. The one sitting on the floor was missing an hand, and one of her arms was covered in tattoos ; her bright pink hair didn’t fit very well with the orange suit of the D-class, but it didn’t seem to bother her. The other, on the chair, had her hands locked by handcuffs, and she was speaking joyfully to her friend. 

“Pink hair over there is D-2304, also called Chaeyoung, got accused of second-degree murder 3 months ago, and some speculate that she was under the influence of an SCP, but nobody has really looked into it… D-2805, or Dahyun, used to work here, until some… unfortunate accident. Do not, and I insist on that point, ever take off the handcuffs, or you’re most definitely going to die.” 

Jeongyeon wondered what she had deserved to work with such dangerous D-classes, but didn’t speak about her worries. They both seemed nice, laughing together in the cell, if you looked past what Dr. Park had just told her. The door in front of them opened, and the two girls got quiet - Jeongyeon could see the worry in their eyes, even more when Jihyo activated the microphone and ordered them to come out. 

They met up in the hallway, Chaeyoung standing worriedly behind Dahyun as doctor Park introduced them. 

“2304, 2805, this is Yoo Jeongyeon, our newly recruted scientist. She’s going to run experiments with the two of you today, as a trial test. You won’t be exposed to any life threatening entities this time.” Chaeyoung let out an audible sigh of relief, Jeongyeon grimacing at the end of Jihyo's sentence.

“Nice to meet you, Doc ! I hope we’ll have some _fun time_ together,” Dahyun stepped closer, giving a smile to Jeongyeon.

"Likewise."

JIhyo didn't say a word about the SCP they were going to study, and Jeongyeon could see how anxious it was making the two D-class. It didn't take long for them to reach the assignated room, on which you could read SCP-978. it didn't look heavily secured, and wasn't guarded by army members like some of the areas they had walked by.

"I'm not feeling too good - can I go grab a drink with Yoo ?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked before Dr. Park opened the door.

Jihyo gave a suspicious look to the D-class, but allowed them to go, requesting them to hurry. Chaeyoung led the scientist to the closest vending machine they could find, quickly entering her D-class identification info on the number pad.

"I don't like Doctor Park, she scares the hell out of me," the girl admitted to Jeongyeon as she waited for the machine to accept her request. "She's always all smiley and stuff, but there's this dark aura surrounding her whenever we have to run experiments with her... pretty sure she's a psychopath and a sadist," Jeongyeon was amused by such harsh words coming out of the D-class mouth. Jihyo didn't seem that worrying to her.

"I can't really give you my opinion on her yet but I'll keep what you just said in mind. She sounded a bit too happy to have me here this morning, too. "

Chaeyoung fell quiet, fidgeting in front of the machine.

"What happened to your hand ?" Jeongyeon asked as the D-class picked a drink. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I got sent to SCP-330 on my first week here. By Park, not surprisingly. It's a simple bowl with sweets in it, but if you take more than two it'll cut your hands off," Chaeyoung handed the can to Jeongyeon, who quickly understood that she had to open it for her. "I somehow got lucky and only lost one hand, though I'll admit that I miss it. You don't realize how useful fingers are until they're gone. Thank you," Chaeyoung smiled as Jeongyeon handed her the can back. "Can we stay here a bit longer ?"

"Sure."

Chaeyoung sat down to drink. The scientist took the opportunity to look at the girl better ; She didn't look much older than 20 years old, and the only thing really giving her a more mature and dangerous look were the tattoos plastered on her arm. How could anyone looking this young and soft could have voluntarily murdered someone else ? then again, Jeongyeon was just learning about incredibly dangerous things that she had no idea existed before...

"If you're wondering if I really killed someone, then the answer is yes," Chaeyoung muttered as she looked up, crushing the empty can with her only hand. "But I won't tell you about it. I won't say a word about Dahyun, either. Just - avoid her hands, really." She perfectly threw the can in the nearby bin, and got back up with a sigh.

"Ready to go ?" Chaeyoung nodded, and they started walking back.

"Wait, Doc ?" Jeongyeon felt the d-class grab the back of her uniform, but didn't stop walking - Jihyo was looking at them, and the girl behind her was whispering. She had to avoid looking suspicious. "If - if the thing inside there tries to hurt me, or Dahyun, can you intervene ? call the experiment off, or something ?"

Jeongyeon wasn't sure what to answer - something was telling her she was being used, but the other part of her, the protective one, was very worried about the well being of the two D-class. She slightly nodded her head, and Chaeyoung let go of her clothes.

Jihyo grumbled that they really took their time, and Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung in a funny way, and they got inside. Jihyo and Jeongyeon went up stairs on the right of the room, while the D-class went through a second door. The two facility members had a clear view of what was happening below them : Dahyun and Chaeyoung discovering a black and red polaroid camera sitting on a table unprotected.

"Yoo, this is SCP-978. Safe. When a subject is pictured with SCP-978, the photograph that develops shows not what the subject was doing at the time of the photo, but rather what the subject wanted to be doing. This effect appears to be, for the most part, random, sometimes showing drastic changes and deeply suppressed desires, or simple changes and alterations to the subject or their surroundings... it's not harmful in any way, and shouldn't cause any problem," Jihyo explained. "I need you to order these two to take pics of themselves with it, and describe what they can see on the picture that'll come out. Got it ? you can speak to them through this microphone. Please follow the text right under it," Jeongyeon got closer to what Park was pointing at, and got ready.

"Hm, testing log number 1 on 06 **/██/██**. Chae- no, subjects D-2304 and D-2805 are in the room with SCP-978. Simple study of basic research team. Photographed Activity : simply standing in the room," Jeongyeon pressed the blue button that was indicated by Jihyo as her way to talk to them. "D-2805, proceed to pick up the Polaroid and take a picture of D-2304, please."

Dahyun did as she was asked, and gave the picture to Chaeyoung once it came out of the SCP. The pink haired girl shook it for a few seconds, holding it in front of her eyes once it revealed fully.

"D-2304, could you describe what you're seeing to us -" Jeongyeon watched as the girl suddenly turned very pale, crushing the picture in her hand just like she did to the can earlier, before backing up to a wall in fear, looking around her as if she had just seen ghosts - shouting at Dahyun not to come closer, it definitely looked like she had gone crazy under a second. It looked worrying already, as the girl started mumbling things they couldn't really understand and hitting her stomach harder and harder, with Dahyun looking like she couldn't do a thing, and Jihyo staying as quiet as a rock, Jeongyeon decided to react, jumping over the steps and opening the experiment door as quickly as she could - she heard Jihyo scream no to her, but she immediately went for Chaeyoung anyway.

"Chaeyoung, snap out of it !" Jeongyeon shouted as she grabbed the D-class by the shoulders before something - Dahyun - kicked her in the legs, dropping her on her knees.

"Hey, don't hurt her !" Dahyun then launched forward, barely giving time for the scientist to turn around, reaching for Jeongyeon's neck, only managing to leave a cut from her jaw to her collarbone as the handcuffs restricted her, before ramming into Jeongyeon, making them both fall flat on the floor - it seemingly got Chaeyoung back to normal, much to Jeongyeon's pleasure.

"Dahyun, stop ! she was just trying to help !" Chaeyoung shouted, reaching for Dahyun with her remaining arm as Jihyo burst into the room, quickly getting a hold of Jeongyeon and pulling her out of the room, kicking the door close behind them.

"Fuck, let's disinfect that quickly," Jihyo worriedly said as she pulled a small bag out of her pocket, quickly spraying the wound with disinfectant. "Are you an idiot ?! D-2805 is _dangerous_ , even with the handcuffs. What got into your head, D-2304's cute face, maybe ?"

"No, your total lack of reaction did ! how can you let them suffer like that ?" Jeongyeon slapped Jihyo's hand away from her face, pissed.

"They're not - they're _test subjects_ , Yoo ! Not kids you need to take care of ! They're here to go through what we ask of them and nothing else," Jihyo forcefully grabbed Jeongyeon's wrist as she tried to apply more healing products on the other woman's neck. "And _you,_ aren't here to help them, do you get that ?" Jeongyeon kicked ehr way up, pushing the doctor away in anger.

"I get it, God," She was now looking at Park in a new light, and not good one. The woman in front of her had a fierce but disappointed look on her face, and blood that she knew were hers on her fingertips. "I get it."

"I'm not sure about that. You'll be spending the rest of the day in your assigned room, orders from a level 4. I'll be taking care of the D-classes, now, if you don't mind, but I'm sure you don't," Jeongyeon didn't get to argue more, a soldier entering the room, ready top pick her up. She only managed to give a deathly glare to the doctor before leaving with the man, wondering if she had made a grave mistake. And it was only her first day...!

\--

The room was indeed a prefect replica of her apartment, and it got Jeongyeon wondering how they had managed to get it this perfectly right. She spent the afternoon and the night there, barely sleeping, worrying about Chaeyoung and Dahyun for the most part. She was worried for herself, too. Was the incident worthy enough of getting her demoted, almost under 24 hours here ? No, it would be ridiculous.

To her surprise and confusion, Jihyo acted like nothing had happened the following day. She simply greeted Jeongyeon with a smile when she walked into her in the cafeteria for breakfast, and nothing else. No remarks, no warning. She really didn't know if she had to feel good about it, or not. But the sight of Nayeon entering the area distracted her from these thoughts, and she joined the woman for breakfast.

Time seemed to pass way faster in the facility than outside of it - around 4 months flew by in a hurry for Jeongyeon, who got to discovered many new SCPs, both bad and good, terrifyingly great or disappointingly gross, incredibly powerful and interestingly useless. She learned about things that could cure everyone and anything, like the cute bear that was SCP-2295, and the absolute embodied destruction that were some of them, like SCP-610. She did not manage, however, to understand Doctor Park better, or to see Chaeyoung and Dahyun again, which was very worrying.

On the bright side of things, she was learning more and more about Nayeon - her love for dancing, singing, how she missed being outside, how trapped she felt there. How much she loved speaking with Jeongyeon, never ever forgetting that they still needed to be careful. Jeongyeon didn't understand why, as she had made herself a great reputation in the facility, having run great missions, experiments and brought quite the positive experience to the community. And even after 4 months, things sometime still felt very surreal.

Life didn't seem that bad to her until her first Containment breach attempt experience, which happened in the middle of the night about 5 months after she joined the facility. SCP-966 and its 4 specimens broke out of their cell, affecting over 20 staff members before being contained again. Jeongyeon, who was part of the crew that managed to stop the catastrophe that was taking place, discovered the SCP with Doctor Myoui Mina, one of the highest-ranking administrative personnel within the Foundation, who happened to be visiting their site when the SCP broke out.

"SCP-966 and the specimens can completely eradicate your ability to sleep. They will stalk their prey until the lack of rest incapacitates it and, at this point, they will proceed to consume it. We can stop their capacity to do so by placing lead around them, and their cell should have been fit to the criteria, but something might have triggered them. You saw their huge claws, right ? it's not like they're harmless, even if their break so easily they seem unfit to combat. And there are only a few of them here, we know they're everywhere around the world."

"What is going to happen to the ones who got affected ?"

"They might show signs of suffering from extremely vivid hallucinations, as well as sudden bouts of rage... but we won't be able to give them they're ability to sleep back. I'm afraid termination it'll be for them, then. However they want to end their lives."

Jeongyeon had seen them clearly. Hairless, digitigrade humans looking creatures, with needle-like teeth and sharp claws. About 1.4 to 1.6 meters tall... Terrifying.

Instead of going back to bed once the whole thing was over, the area cleaned out and the SCPs contained again, Jeongyeon decided to head to Nayeon's cell, getting an affirmative answer when she knocked on the door. She had been here a few times, after bringing the girl back there for the night or in the morning, but it was her first time coming in. Nayeon immediately pointed up to the corners of the room when she stepped in, indicating that they were recorded and that they needed to be careful.

"I heard everything, the breaking, the screams, the - I thought you were going to die there," Nayeon whispered as Jeongyeon crouched next to her by the bed. "I can't lose my only real friend here, no..."

"You've been underestimating me, I see. I'll admit I got scared, too. But I'm here, now, and I even got to meet a very important official. If I manage to contact her, I might be able to lower your restrictions," Nayeon smiled at the precision, and Jeongyeon reached for her hand in a reassuring manner. "And I got to catch a glimpse of Chaeyoung and Dahyun - they was me, too. I'm glad they're still around, i was afraid Park would have done something cruel to them. I'm glad SCP-966 wasn't anywhere near you, too."

They fell in a comfortable silence, and Jeongyeon couldn't keep her eyes away from Nayeon's blindfold. After today's events, it had become apparent to her that she was under the risk of death every second she spent inside the facility, and wondered if she would ever have the chance to see what was under the black, thick fabric. So she reached for Naeyon's face, who only flinched, but didn't stop her. 

Jeongyeon carefully lifted the blindfold, discovering soft, trembling brown eyes that were looking back at her in a mix of fear and passion. Nayeon backed away when Jeongyeon moved closer, closing her eyes shut. 

“You shouldn’t - gosh, it’s too late,” the woman shook her head, backing away from the scientist. “Aren’t you feeling weird ?”

“What ? What’s even supposed to happen ? Should I be dead ?” 

Nayeon opened her eyes back, taking her time to observe Jeongyeon this time - she took in the woman’s features for the first time, from the scar on her neck left by D-2805 to the brown hair flowing on her shoulders, the clean, white staff uniform, and her badge, before going back up to her face. It didn’t seem like Jeongyeon was reacting from seeing her without a blindfold, and Nayeon let out a sob, jumping into the scientist’s arms as she welcomed her. 

She felt free for the first time since her arrival at the Facility.

\--

SCP-[███] is to never be left without its blindfold, as anyone who looks into its eyes will seemingly fall in love with it, between under a minute and after months since the first eye contact, but the SCP does not seem to be aware about it taking such a long time, as it precised that yes, it had suffered from stalkers months after meeting them, and not understanding why. It is to be kept a secret to the entity. Once anyone who has shared a look with the object realizes they are in love, they will feel the need to come in contact with the entity, by any means possible, including forcefully breaking in their chamber or stalking them in the facility. Anyone subjected to these symptoms, male or female, will go as far as killing to see SCP-[███] again. Only other SCPs seem to be spared from such effects. It has yet to be determined if SCP-[███] can control whoever falls in love with it, as it has always been deeply scared whenever experimentations were conducted, hiding away from its victims, but it remains an hypothesis.

**Additional Notes:**

Under experimentation, SCP-[███] was asked to look at itself in a mirror, which eventually resulted in the object exploding after a few minutes, slightly harming the SCP but not leaving any emotional damage on it.

**Addendum ███-1:**

During containment procedure on ██/██/20██, Dr. ██████ made the curious decision and mistake of pulling the entity's hands away from its face, leading to a shared look. Due to intense and immediate obsessive reaction from Dr. ██████ that seemed incurable even a month after the event happened, Dr. ██████ was terminated and eliminated, after members of the facility observed his behavior, writing down actions that included self harm, screams, crying and desperate attempts to escape his containment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not recognize the bodies in the water.
> 
> :) first time writing a story like that, hope it wasn't too bad ! it'll be devided into two parts, hopefully will be able to finish writing the way longer 2nd part very soon if i manage to finish school work quickly (not resting during this quarantine, eh) i also encourage you to look up the SCP foundation if you're curious


	2. Side story - Doctor Park's Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The path to paradise begins in hell.”  
> ― Dante Alighieri

Secure. Contain. ~~Protect~~.

If you were to ask, nobody could tell you exactly when Doctor Park joined the Foundation. Was it 5 years ago ? 20 ? a century ago ? Had she been around for that long ? If you asked her directly, she would simply respond with a mysterious smile, and a nod.

The woman herself had no particular memories of her childhood or teenage years- only flashes of old houses, dead animals by the country roads, and unfaithful friends. A loving, long dead mother, and probably an absent father. She had never really be needing anyone by her side, and that would probably never change.

She had never moved higher from her Level 4 security clearance and was fine with it. Getting a higher position meant that she would have to deal with much more important stuff than simple D-classes, new staff members and fascinating SCPs. she was comfortable where she was, and would never think about even changing a thing.

She knew, deep inside herself, that she belonged here. She knew, from the moment she met her first D-class and ran her first experiment, when the blood splattered on the glass window, centimeters away from her head, ages ago. She knew, again, when she saw Chaeyoung cry for the first time as her right hand got perfectly sliced from her arm as she took 3 candies that one, sunny day, tears and blood glistening her pretty face. There was something about watching these lower class humans get physically and mentally tortured that she really enjoyed.

It had disgusted her, at first, these dirty feelings. It had made her feel like such a monster, wondering if she was as bad as the gut wrenching SCPs that were contained around her. But oh, it got real easy to convince herself that it was all for good. It was her job after all - it was not possible to protect the World from these disasters in boxes without understanding their abilities, right ? So nothing bad about feeding D-classes to SCP-682, or send some to SCP-173 on a weekly basis, right ? _Right ?_

But she had to remain careful. Keep a smiling face on, be welcoming, always there to help. She could not allow anyone to spread bad information about her - even the smallest rumor could affect her rank, her whole position, and her grip on the D-classes. Keeping a mask on was important.

Which was why she had to do something about Yoo. Quickly, but not by herself. If only there was an SCP Jeongyeon could get interested in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad about turning jihyo into such an awful character, but where's the fun if everyone's nice ?
> 
> might make a side story for both chaeyoung and Dahyun next


	3. side story - D-2304 & D-2805

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAEYOUNG WAS SO CUTE IN THE VIDEO WE GOT TODAY OF THE SCHOOL MEAL CLUB UWU I FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA READ NOW  
> fr tho she looked so good in that cute uniform hehe

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**If you are reading or hearing this, you have been authorized by a higher community member to access my logs. I hope those will be useful to you when needed. Please do not share any information with unauthorized staff. Thank you for your understanding.**

**\- Doctor █████**

\--

Log #087 - observations of D-2304, also identified as _Chaeyoung_

D-2304 joined the facility in December ███, around the beginning of the month. She did not look delighted to be here but it seemed that it pleased her to be moved to this place than to be stuck in prison, even if really, it's the same thing. If not, more dangerous. I got to talk a bit with her on her first day - she was quite cold, but did not hesitate to speak to us. It appears that she can easily pick who to trust and who to avoid, though I'm pretty sure she's going to make a mistake one day. She enjoys art and often requests supplies to draw, but I noticed than the more time she's been spending here the less she touches the material we gave her. It's a shame.

D-2304 murdered a classmate before she got picked as a D-class. She claims she doesn't remember exactly how and why she did it, but can vividly recall how it felt and thus admitted to it. I've seen the footage of the act. We decided not to tell her how it went.

I tried to stop Park when she spoke about taking her to SCP-330 but no could do. Couldn't bear seeing her hand sliced off. I looked away. Difficult to ignore her cries of help afterward, though.

_Note - reopen Park's case as soon as possible_

D-2304 says she's scared of Doctor Park, but I've noticed her weird attraction to the woman - it's not difficult to see, but even she seems a bit oblivious to it right now. My guess is that she's suffering from some type of _Stockholm Syndrome_ , Jihyo being the one who picked up her from prison and leading her around the Facility for a few months now. I'm worried, but I'm afraid I can not do much at the moment.

D-2304 seems to have taken a liking to the newly recruited Scientist Yoo. Looks like she believes the woman will get her and D-2805 out of here, ~~but really, she'll doom us all.~~

End of log.

\--

Log #207 - observations of D-2805, also identified as _Dahyun_

D-2805 used to be a young, promising staff member at the Foundation that I got the chance to work with a few times, until she tried to abuse SCP-███'s power, getting her now truly fucked up hands and demoted to D-class. I wish I had known what she had been planning that day. We could have avoided a lot. Accidents happen, I suppose.

There really is not much to say about D-2805. Simple, easy life before joining the SCP. We might have missed some serious trauma when we made her join, though, but it's too late, anyway.

D-2805 is very obviously in love with D-2304 but I'm afraid this is going to end in a terrible heartbreak and affect all the people implicated here, including Doctor Park, who she seems to hate more than anything around the facility. She is also very careful around Yoo. Good for her, I would say.

I've been looking for a cure regarding D-2805's hands, but nothing good so far. We should probably upgrade her handcuffs before something terrible happens.

End of log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like 3 persons following this fic closely and let me say that i appreciate it a lot. not promoting my stuff online is clearly a big obstacle for popularity and getting readers, especially since the SCP offers themes not that appreciated in fic culture, but this is a very precious and passionate project of mine that i absolutely wanted posted. You guys give me the motivation to continue. If i can make 3 people happy then i'll be happy too.  
> Thank you.  
> I'll see you in a few days for the second main part of the story. stay safe :)


	4. Side story - Wheeping angel Nayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like this needed another side story before the grand finale. Hope you guys don't mind ! enjoy

For as long as she could remember, Nayeon had always been alone. 

She could only recall one face, a tired one, a man who had claimed to be her dad her whole life. She had always known it wasn’t true - the man and her were too different. She couldn’t say why they were, but things never ever felt right. 

She could remember her room, too. White walls with boarded windows, filled with toys and whatever she would ask for - the man would always bring it to her, without fail. That toy on TV ? in her hands the following days. The fries she read about in a magazine ? She would get to taste them on her next meal. It felt like the perfect life, but something was always missing.

What she wanted was to meet other people, make friends like the shows she watched, share her toys, learn with others. Was school as fun as they showed ? Why couldn't she go there, too ? The man never let her leave, ever, always yelling at her whenever she would say that she wanted to go out. He would heavily lock the door whenever he would leave, and breaking down the barricaded windows was impossible for Naeyon back then. It was an obsession. He wanted her all to herself, since the day he saw her eyes open for the first time in the empty hospital room - he ran away with her, far away from her parents and everything that was supposed to be her life.

He told her that, once, when he came back very anxious and definitely drunk. People have been asking things, he said after the revelation. Bad things. You see, Naeyon, you are my treasure and no one's else. Your eyes are too beautiful and precious to be shared ! They're mine and mine alone ! If you dare run away, I'll kill you, and then kill myself, do you get it ? _Do you ?_ So be nice and stay inside for me.

Even with all these threats, Naeyon was dying to see what was going on outside - and managed to sneak out before the man left at his usual time. The streets she discovered were quiet, empty under the soft morning light. She saw another man, a new person across the street, and called out for him, as joyfully as she saw people do on TV. The stranger didn't react at first, but it only took a moment before he ran to her, Naeyon discovering the crazy look on his face the closer he was getting. Her senses were telling her to hide, and she started running back to the House, tripping on her way there, turning around just in time to see her so called father knock the guy out with a bat. 

Get inside, fucking now !

Nayeon did as she was told, rushing to the door, stopping under the frame to witness ~~Dad~~ the man drag the stranger behind their house, the girl only hearing cries of help and bones breaking once they were out of sight. Then the man appeared back, the stranger quiet now, letting himself get dragged before he tossed him at Nayeon's feet, who couldn't help but scream at the sight of the bloody, dead body.

Be quiet. _Quiet_ ! leave him in the tub, and lock the bathroom door. Forever. This is what you get for trying to leave, you slut. You see, people outside are crazy, crazy for you, dear ! I am the only sane one here. The only one who can protect you.

He kept repeating this line over and over as Nayeon washed the blood on the floor, crying as quietly as she could. Were people that crazy outside ? Was everything on TV a lie ?

One day, the man didn't come back. Didn't show up either the day after. And after. And after. Nayeon was alone, truly. She stayed alone for days, weeks, maybe, before she heard someone knock on the door. She hesitated, but her voice was long gone from the lack of things to drink and she couldn't ask who was on the other side of the heavy door. But she unlocked the locks as she saw the man do, and backed away from the entrance, hiding her precious eyes with her hands.

Someone came in, carefully.

"Hello, there," A feminine voice. Gentle hands wrapped around her wrists, not lowering her hands but offering support. "Are you alone in here ?" A nod. "Have you been living here alone, maybe ? This place looks terrible. Oh, poor thing," she didn't correct the woman on that. What if they sent her back to the man ? That couldn't happen, no.

The woman had been kind. Speaking to her softly, offering nothing but warmth, promising everything Nayeon had always dreamed to see - the real outside world and all its wonders.

"We're here to help."

What a disgusting lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome feedback ! receiving all these comments has been overwhelming. i'll do my best to write a good second part for you all. Once again, stay safe and strong !  
> see you in a few days :)


	5. − ·· −− ·  − −−−  −·· ·· ·

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it all (worse case scenario).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lX44CAz-JhU
> 
> it's 2am and this isnt proofread !! sorry f the mistakes,,

Since Jeongyeon had seen Nayeon's eyes for the first time, she had been feeling... itchy.

A few weeks had passed, during which the two women had grown even closer, Nayeon revealing more about her life before the Foundation to the scientist, and Jeongyeon opening up as well. But when she was alone, she had this weird, barely noticeable need to see the other woman. It had distracted her on multiple occasions, when she was directing experiments, simply eating with others or trying to fall asleep.

They had agreed to be more careful, as they almost got caught one evening, by no other than doctor Park who had only scolded Jeongyeon for roaming around the facility when she was not allowed to. The doctor had apologized to Yoo one evening, very surprisingly, about how she had talked to her months prior, and Jeongyeon decided that maybe, she could talk to her about Nayeon and her living conditions

She went to her office one morning to talk about her issue.

“Doctor Park, I am requesting that we let SCP- **███** get classified as Safe.” 

“SCP-- What ?” the woman barely looking up from the papers on her desk when Jeongyeon came in.  


“After spending time with her I came to the conclusion that all this is not necessary and-” 

“Yoo, listen to me,” Jihyo did not look away from her documents, but her tone shifted from surprise to a much harsher one. “This is not a hospital, this is not your ordinary facility, and this is definitely not the place to make friends. I told you already. SCP- **███** is an object of study and you’ll treat it as such.”

“An object ? how can you even bring yourself to call her that ? This is disgusting.” 

“It, Yoo. If I hear your identify it as a human female again I’ll have to take actions,” Jihyo finally looked away from her papers, responding to Jeongyeon’s hostile glare with her own serious, angry look - she had to sound like she was getting worried for the scientist. “You have to realize that SCP- **███** is not human. It might be humanoid but it remains a threat and something we can’t explain fully yet. I am not asking you to treat it as if it was a box you would throw away without caring, no, but I need you to respect what we ask of you and try not to get too close to SCP- **███**. Crossing boundaries would be dangerous for you, for the SCP, and for the foundation as a whole.” 

“But -”

“No. I’m being really comprehensive and nice to you right now and if we keep arguing about SCP- **███** ‘s statue I’ll have to get you demoted, Yoo. This is not serious of you at all and if I learn that you’re getting involved with it more than you already have I promise you consequences that you won’t enjoy,” Jeongyeon clenched her jaw, still staring at the doctor with burning eyes. “Do you understand the seriousness of the situation, or do I need to relocate you to the worst wing we have to make you realize ?” 

Now, that was a threat Jeongyeon didn’t want to respond to. She looked down in defeat, not without realizing that getting under Jihyo’s radar would make it more difficult for her to spend time with Nayeon. Maybe talking to her was her biggest mistake so far.  


“I understand, Doctor. I apologize for making such a ridiculous request.”

“You’re not the first one to ask for something like that, Yoo. And you probably won’t be the last one to end as a deceased D-class if this goes on,” Jihyo went back to her work, her shoulders only relaxing slightly. The discussion was closed, and Jeongyeon left the room quietly. 

The scientist leaned on the door back in the corridor, cursing at herself for making such a dumb mistake as looking for Jihyo's help, who, on the other side of the metallic door, could not help but smile as she added notes on her papers.

\--

Jeongyeon ran into Mina a few days later, on her way to the cafeteria to meet up with Nayeon. 

"Good day, Yoo. could I get a moment of your time ?" 

"Anything for you, Director," Jeongyeon answered, trying not to sound too disappointed that she would be running late.

"You have been requested to join a special unit to observe a Keter class SCP we caught sight of a few days ago. I can't tell you much about it right now but you'll find any info you need inside here," she handed a folder to Jeongyeon, who carefully grabbed it, eyeing the 'confidential' written in thick red letters in the middle of the cover. "You'll be gone for a few days, so make sure to leave prepared."

The scientist took a peak inside the folder, catching a glimpse of the location she would be sent to. Himalayan Mountain range, Asia.

“Take it as a field trip, yes ?” Director Myoui said to reassure her. "I'll be around as well. Don't worry." the director left with a pat on her shoulder, and nothing more.  


Jeongyeon told Nayeon that she would leave for at least 4 days, and that she had to be careful while she was gone, which the SCP responded to by giving a pinky promise to the Scientist, who couldn't be happier than to hear her friend say that she would be lonely without her. 

The plane trip wasn't great, and Jeongyeon wasn't sure if she had to feel safe while surrounded by heavily protected and armed personal around her or feel very worried about what was to come - She was simply glad the plane arrived safely, and discovered the snowy mountains of the Himalaya under a bright sun.

Jeongyeon recognized a familiar face sitting by a snowman a day after her arrival - and it would be a lie to say that it wasn't because of the pink hair.

Chaeyoung looked exhausted. ****

“Oh, Yoo. It’s been a while,” she said as she rubbed her forehead with a wince.

“Are you alright ?” Jeongyeon could see the hesitation on the girl’s face as she thought about the question, and sat down next to the d-class. ****

“No. Park has been sending me to SCPs non stop since the day we met, you know, with the Polaroid. Glad to know you're still alive, by the way," Jeongyeon nodded her head. "Most of them were non threatening, but,” her head dropped in her hand. “I’m really, really tired. She’s been dragging me around the facility all day long and even during the night, can you believe this ?! Doesn’t she have other d-classes to mess with ?”

"Sounds like you have it rough, 2304,” the two women on the floor looked up to the new voice.

"M-Myoui. Please don’t tell the doctor I said that," Chaeyoung stuttered, looking at her with panicked eyes. “No, I mean, please don’t scold her on that. Don’t even mention it."

"But why ? You know I could help," the superior insisted, giving a warm smile to the d-class. "Is it that maybe you like the attention the doctor has been giving you ?"

"It’s not-" Chaeyoung looked down, searching for words, failed at finding them and just groaned as she shook her head. "I’m scared it’ll get worse if you do so. I just want to sleep in peace..."

Jeongyeon watched as Mina observed the D-class. She couldn’t really tell what her superior was thinking, but what the woman had asked Chaeyoung was making her think. Did she really like the twisted attention the doctor had been giving her ? Wasn’t this really worrying ? What would happen once Park would decide that it was not enough and that she needed more, would dangerous SCPs be involved, then ? ****

"Seriously, 2304. If Park keeps pressuring you into these things, you’ll have to tell me,” Myoui spoke up as if she had heard Jeongyeon’s thoughts. “I can’t stop her from sending you to your death, as this is your job, but I can surely help with getting you to sleep back - there are rules around here. You know how to reach me,” Jeongyeon felt a chill run down her spine as Myoui reminded her that D-classes were nothing but test subjects. Maybe it was because she had made friends with Chaeyoung, but it was the only d-class that she would mind dying. Apparently all her other experiments that involved the death of one of them did not phase her much.

"I know. Thank you, Myoui. I’ll try to deal with it myself.”

"Alright. What about you, doc ? Sleeping well ?" Jeongyeon looked at Mina with a puzzled look. "I know you’ve been here for a few months, and you look healthy, but the Foundation isn’t filled with easy things to understand. How have the monsters treated you, found anything disturbing enough for you ?” 

“I’ve been sleeping just fine, thank you,” She knows, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but think as she stared back at her superior. “Everything is quite disturbing here, anyway. You can’t walk past a door without worrying that something will come out of it and kill you on the spot,” Mina chuckled, visibly happy as she agreed.  ****

“Y’all are crazy, looking like you’re happy to be here,” Chaeyoung sighed as she watched the two staff members smile. She was about to add something when a bell rang, signaling that experimentations were starting.  ****

Mina left Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, going back to her own area while the two women went for the experimentation zone, where they joined the other D-classes and the few doctors that were taking part in the project. They announced that half of the test subjects would be sent to reach the SCP today, and that all the doctors had to stay to observe - Jeongyeon could see Chaeyoung cross her fingers in the corner of her eyes, and then clenching her fist when her number was picked.  ****

“You’ll be fine,” Jeongyeon whispered as the girl stepped forward, trying to give her a little more courage. She really hoped nothing would go wrong. She went up to the observation room with the other staff members, sitting by the large glass bay, eyes on Chaeyoung.  ****

She felt very uneasy. 

A voice coming from the other side of the courtyard instructed the D-classes to step forward and grab the binoculars in the boxes and observe the forest until they saw something out of the ordinary - and then tell the others where to look once they did. Jeongyeon, from her spot, could not catch anything that was going in the forest and hoped that they would not see the SCP they were looking for. 

They had not been told what the entity could do, only to avoid looking at the forest. It was a trial test, of sort, a way to impress the new staff - which had Jeongyeon wondering why she was here. She was suspecting doctor Park to be responsible for that, but why send Chaeyoung as well ?

A man shouted from the courtyard, and all the other d-classes turned in the same direction as him. Jeongyeon observed her friend’s reaction, which, so far, wasn’t worrying. The voice asked the subjects to keep watching and never look away.

From that point forward, things started going incredibly slowly - time was ticking, and Jeongyeon was sure it had been more than 2 hours already. Some d-classes had decided to sit down, still observing whatever was roaming the forest, occasionally giving precision ; the thing was apparently getting closer... to the point when they could all lower their binoculars. Still, the staff was not allowed to look further away than the thick yellow line that was separating the d-classes and the forest if they didn't want to get in danger.  


Everything was really, really quiet. The subjects in bright clothes only moving from time to time, until one girl got up, shouting that she was refusing to stay there longer as snow started to fall - a shot was heard, and she fell dead on the floor. 

“Any attempt to disturb the experiment will be faced with a single bullet,” the voice said, and no one else got up.  ****

One more hour went in silence, and Jeongyeon could see that all the D-classes were getting tired of watching the Thing in the woods. Until something seemed to hit all of them at the same time ; The scientist heard multiple screams and looked away from her notebook, worried about Chaeyoung. The girl hadn't moved, watching along with the staff all the others d-classes either suddenly die on the spot from _something_ , or got shot by the Mobile Task Force in the area because they moved to help. One by one, dropping on the snowy ground.  


Jeongyeon got up from her seat in an instant as Chaeyoung turned her head towards the window bay - the scientist knew the windows were tainted from the other side, and gasped as the young girl silently reached for her neck, mouthing something. 

_ I thought you would save me _

The second between the eye contact and the moment the girl's head dropped felt like ages to Jeongyeon, who could only cover her mouth as her friend fell forward, body now still on the ground, keeping a scream from bouncing around the staff's rooms walls. Wait, maybe that was all planned, maybe the girl would get up and brush it off ! It could not be real, she couldn't die so easily..!

But no.

Jeongyeon stayed alone in the staff room, watching snow pile over bright, pink hair and pretty tattoos, over dreams forever broken and hopes that she should not have dug up. And now, more than ever, she felt the itchy need to see Naeyon, and getting lost in the beautiful eyes under the blindfold.

\--

 **Item #:** SCP-1000

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Description:** SCP-1000 is a nocturnal, omnivorous ape, classified in the _Hominini_ branch along with genera _Pan_ and _Homo_. Adults range in size from 1.5 to 3 m (5 to 10 ft) in height, and weigh between 90 and 270 kg (200 - 600 lbs). They have grey, brown, black, red, and occasionally white fur. They possess large eyes with good vision, a pronounced brow ridge, and a sagittal crest on the forehead similar to that of the gorilla, but present in both sexes. Their intelligence is on par with that of _Pan troglodytes_ (the common chimpanzee).

The effect of SCP-1000-f1 is as follows: Any hominid that directly or indirectly observes any instance of SCP-1000 has a minimum 2% chance of being instantly killed through anomalous means via permanent cessation of brain function. This percentage is cumulative, and the longer a human views SCP-1000, the higher the chance of instantaneous death increases, at a rate of +1% chance per 20 minutes of viewing.

\--

Jeongyeon wasn't the same when she went back to her Site. Nothing felt right anymore. She had been joking about dying anytime, until her first containment breach, but the comfort she had found in Nayeon had brought back a sense of safety and erased any worry she had been wondering about. But now, what if Naeyon died suddenly as well ? What would she do ? 

Not only this was worrying her, but she was afraid of running into Doctor Park or Dahyun as well. She was sure one of them was going to try and kill her once they would realize she was there when Chaeyoung died, and it was making her very paranoid. 

But avoiding them forever, especially Jihyo, was impossible. She crossed paths with the woman one morning, the two of them alone in an elevator. When the door had opened in front of the doctor looking pissed as she was biting down her finger, Jeongyeon had felt overly anxious- that was the only time she caught a glimpse of the dark aura Chaeyoung had talked to her about, before the doctor looked up and immediately shifted to her usual bright smile. 

"Morning, Yoo, glad to see you came back safely from your first trip. Must have been difficult to be away for a week, yes ?" Jeongyeon nodded, voice stuck in her throat. "Have you seen Chaeyoung around, by the way ? I can't seem to find her on the Site and I'm not allowed to reach out to D-2805 anymore." 

"No, sorry."

"That's too bad. Oh, that's my stop," the door opened, and Jihyo stepped out, turning around one last time to face Jeongyeon. "But really, if you happen to see her somewhere... tell me right away," something bad shined in her eyes, and Jeongyeon gulped as the doors closed, giving an awkward smile to the doctor.

She suddenly felt trapped inside the elevator, her itch to see Naeyon turning into a really bad urge. Did she like the girl that much ? or was it something more ?

She jumped out of the elevator once the doors opened again, pushing through the people who were waiting for it, apologizing to the ones she had to push in the corridors, not stopping to the people shouting her name. She had to see _her_ or she would go insane.

She slapped her ID to the lock before bursting inside, surprising Nayeon, who was just waking up.

"Jeongyeon ?"

"We need to get out of here, now," the scientist quickly wrapped the blindfold around the girl's head before reaching for the arms, pulling her up.

"Jeongyeon, you're scaring me," Naeyon winced as Jeongyeon squeezed around her wrist tighter before letting go as she came back to her senses, taking in the shaken and scared face of her friend, who was pulling the blindfold back up.

"God, I'm sorry, I- I think I'm in love with you, Nayeon," The SCP widened her eyes, mouth agape. "And not - I read your folder. I'm not like them, I promise. I'm truly, entirely in love with you, and that's why we need to leave now, together," She wrapped her hand around Nayeon's, who held it back. "if you feel the same way, that is." 

"I might have to think a bit more about this," Jeongyeon felt her heart drop. "As I would like us to be out of the Facility before getting all emotional, but I trust you with my life, you know. Let's get out of here ?" and with a smile from the woman she was in love with, Jeongyeon felt her energy surge back and they both got to the door, the scientist checking if people were around before stepping out, Naeyon behind her.

After going up a few flight of stairs without encountering anyone, Jeongyeon began to think that this was too easy to be possible. She hesitated when she reached the last ground's floor, and pushed the door - only to be met with soldiers firing in their direction. She closed the door as quickly as she could, pushing Nayeon to the side.

"Let me handle this," The girl said as she moved Jeongyeon away, and went through the door.

"Wait, no !"

Too late. Jeongyeon gasped when she heard mutliple gunshots, feeling tears swell up alreadyj, only for Nayeon to pop back by her side.

"Done. Let's go," she dragged Jeongyeon out, who discovered soldiers dying in their own puddle of blood, and she gave a worried look to Nayeon, wanting to ask what the hell had happened in a few seconds here. "Shh. Grab a weapon and hurry-"

Too late - a bullet pierced through Naeyon's wrist, separating the two, before another team of soldiers stomped towards them from both side of the hallway. Nayeon's eyebrows furrowed and Jeongyeon watched as she turned towards one side of the soldiers, quickly scanning the row of about 10 of them before shouting for them to attack the soldier on the other side - which, to Jeongyeon's surprise, they did.

The exchange of fire between the two sides forced her to back away, and she lost sight of Nayeon. Her heart was beating way too quickly, and she was already feeling the need to look at the woman again. _Something_ was pushing her to, and at this point, she hesitated to call it love.

Before she could move again, someone kicked her in the back forcefully, launching her forward ; She rolled on her back, only to be stepped on by heavy boots pressing down her stomach, and she looked up to discover Mina behind her tears.

"I'm disappointed, Yoo. And here I was, filling up documents about moving you to a higher grade. I guess you were too emotional for this," Myoui spat with the angriest look Jeongyeon had ever seen on her face, pointing a gun right between the scientist eyes. "We had high, high hopes in you, you know ? and look at you now."

Jeongyeon shivered, feeling something else take control before kicking the director in the leg that wasn't holding her down, making her stumble and slamming her on the floor, quickly grabbing the gun from her hands, completely changing their roles. Against her will, she shot the woman on the leg, wincing as she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not- I can't control it. She is," Mina's eyes widened as she realized what was going, arms wrapped around her bleeding leg.

"You don't have to do this, Jeongyeon. You can fight back," the director mumbled, struggling to form words as the pain in her leg got stronger, and Jeongyeon lifted the gun up, in front of her face.

"I do. I have to. I'm just like the ones in the experiments, right ? I'm not special like I thought I was, uh ? I- fuck, I'm sorry," The gun was shacking in the scientist's hands, and it was clear that she was trying to fight the control the SCP had over her.

Mina closed her eyes as she finally pressed down on the trigger, but nothing happened. She heard footsteps on her right, and guessed that Nayeon was here as well, and kept her eyes shut.

"Myoui. She's the one who sent Chaeyoung to her death, remember, Jeongyeon ? why are you hesitating to kill her ? Has she been a bit too nice to you, maybe ? She's at your mercy right now, why don't you do something about it ?"

"Th-this isn't like you, Nayeon," Mina clenched her teeth as she felt something press on her wounded leg. 

"No, this is like me. I've been stuck here for years and this - you, baby, is the only one I want to leave with. I want them _all dead,_ to pay for everything they've done to us," Mina heard a bang, a scream of pain, and the pressure on her leg was gone. She hesitantly opened her eyes back up to discover Jeongyeon crouched by Nayeon's side of the floor, back facing her, more soldiers surrounding them, and Doctor park with an overly confident smile on her face behind the row of SCP name tagged shields. 

Nayeon had been shot in the eye, and Mina could hear her mumble insults through her blood soaked hands. What hurt the director the most (that wasn't her leg) was the look of pure betrayal on Jeongyeon's face, who seemed to discover a new face of the SCP she had the misfortune of making friends with months ago.

"SCP-███, if you don't surrender in under 30 seconds, we won't hesitate to open fire," Doctor Park shouted, her words echoing around the hallway. 

"No fucking way," Naeyon answered, poison in her voice.  


"Fine. Yoo, if you could please move back and sit by Myoui's side, it would be really appreciated. You won't receive no harm," Mina glanced at Jeongyeon as she pushed herself up the wall, her leg completely numb. 

The scientist was looking extremely pale, definetely anxious and looking like she was intensely thinking, but for the director, it was clear she had made a decision already. Jeongyeon started getting up, only for Nayeon to pull her back down. 

"Are you really giving up on me ? You promised, Jeongyeon, that we would stay together ! You said that you were in love with me, that it was different-" Naeyon stopped talking as she discovered the disgusted look on Jeongyeon's face. The look of someone who had broken a spell and would refuse to help her any longer. 

So Nayeon did the last thing she could think of. 

She let go of Jeongyeon, who stumbled back up, stepping in Mina's direction before suddenly changing her trajectory, placing herself between Nayeon and the soldiers, lifting the gun in her hand. 

"No," Mina let out in a breath, her surrounding fading to black as she watched the scientist lift the weapon to her own head, pressing it against her temple. A gunshot and a terrifying mid-laugh mid-sob from Nayeon were the last thing she heard, and a lifeless body dropping on the floor, her last sight before darkness took over.

**\--**

**Doctor Myoui, log #001, ██/██/20██  
**

Out of all the outcomes I had expected, this was the worst. It could have gone better, if only we had known SCP-███ capacities to the fullest. It was our mistake to keep her as euclid. How many times are we going to regret that again ? Paranoia is not what we need right now, but we'll have to review the rules around here.

Now, I don't know if I should be worried about Park misleading Yoo, or if I have to be glad that all that happened. It's time to open back the case, I suppose. Again.  


**Addendum ███-2:** ****

SCP-███ attempted containment breach on ██/██/20██, leading to 20 fatalities and more than a hundred casualties. On that day, the SCP proceeded to  **[DATA EXPUNGED]** .

The entity proved the hypothesis right and managed to mind control multiple persons at the same time, forcing them to kill each other and [DATA **EXPUNGED** ] as well, including a level 3 scientist called Miss Y██, who is suspected to have helped the SCP in its goal to escape, not realizing the SCP's influence on her.

After a few hours of fighting the SCP back, a special unit managed to contain it again, with some troubles to pull her away from the deceased body of scientist Y██, who it was refusing to leave without.

SCP-███ is now required to wear a steel reinforced headset 24/24, 7/7, in a small room on the last floor of the facility, guarded by two armed soldiers. No staff under level 5 clearance is allowed to enter the room without the authorization or Director Myoui.

**Object class:** ~~euclid~~ KETER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks !
> 
> for the main story line at least.  
> Thinking about writing an alternate ending (really not sure, i think it would fuck up the whole story) and more side stories involving all the different characters (chaeng and jihyo's relationship is what i want to do the most, more about mina, jeongyeon' experiences with other scps, that type of stuff). Stay tuned !  
> I recommend watching this little animation and the animator's other stuff if you want fun videos related to the SCPs :  
> https://youtu.be/8L0wQgPa20o
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the amazing support, never expected to reach more than 200 hits ! i might make a twitter acc for uploads soon as well as being able to chat with you guys. See you soon, stay safe, and wash your hands


	6. Foolish Love - alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naeyon and Jeongyeon manage to escape, and find happiness.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this while listening to soft, peaceful music : ah yes. the wonders of love, beautiful. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ca5ae-ovQl4

After going up a few flight of stairs without encountering anyone, Jeongyeon began to think that this was too easy to be possible. She hesitated when she reached the last ground's floor, and pushed the door - only to be met with soldiers firing in their direction. She closed the door as quickly as she could, pushing Nayeon to the side.

"Let me handle this," The girl said as she moved Jeongyeon away, and went through the door.

"Wait, no !"

Too late. Jeongyeon gasped when she heard mutliple gunshots, feeling tears swell up already, only for Nayeon to pop back by her side.

"Done. Let's go," she dragged Jeongyeon out, who discovered soldiers dying in their own puddle of blood, and she gave a worried look to Nayeon, wanting to ask what the hell had happened in a few seconds here. "Shh. Grab a weapon and hurry."

Jeongyeon did as she was told, not really wanting to understand what had happened here just yet. Nayeon had a weapon under her arm as well, and they continued towards the exit, Jeongyeon shaking her head as she wondered how the hell they were going to break out of the Facility - the entrance was very much secured, more than anything she had ever seen while in the army, and it was only coming to her that this was a grave mistake. What had gotten into her head earlier ?

But Nayeon looked confident, way more than before, and Jeongyeon decided to trust her.

They reached the main door, and none of the guards reacted as they passed the main door, only nodding at Naeyon. what the hell was going on ? No one else they ran into said anything when they got into one of the semi truck, Nayeon asking Jeongyeon if she could drive since she didn't know how to. The girl, instead of sitting on the front passenger seat, stood up in the back, opening the vehicle's top window, passing her head through it.

Jeongyeon drove towards the exit gate, hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, anxious that the two of them were going to get shot at any moment. But none of that happened, and she could even hear Nayeon happily chat with the security members as they opened the gate for them.

And then, they were out.

\--

"Jeongyeon, good morning ! I had a really sweet dream last night," Nayeon excitedly said as she crossed the living room of their house, giving only a small look to the woman in the kitchen - she opened their window bay and stepped outside, stretching under a warm morning sun. "Want me to tell you about it ? I'm sure you'll enjoy it too."

Nayeon smiled at the affirmative humming Jeongyeon gave her, and sat down by their garden table, looking over the scenery. They had found a small abandoned house in the country side, days of driving from the facility away, hidden between hills, surrounded by nature, and Nayeon never got tired of admiring the area every morning. They had spent a few months rebuilding it, with the help of a village located a few kilometers away. She had seen it go through the wonderful red colored theme of Autumn, discovered it sleeping under layers of soft snow, and witnessed it revive again during spring - Summer, however, was her favorite time of the year, with all kinds of animals visiting them and the never ending presence of the Sun.

She loved the Sun. She loved the warmth on her skin, loved swimming in the lake a few steps away, and adored beyond anything laying lazily on the grass with Jeongyeon.

"I dreamed that you and I met when we were children, at school. You were really cute, and I had to protect you all the time from the boys picking on you...! I had parents, too, my real ones," She closed her eyes as a soft morning breeze blew around her body. "My mother was very sweet, and I'm sure it would have been that way if I had had a normal childhood, you know. Life seemed beyond perfect in that dream, but you know what ?"

Nayeon opened her eyes back, gazing at her lover as the woman settled breakfast on the table.

"I think I like this version of the world better," Nayeon said soflty, running her hand along Jeongyeon's wrists. "I don't think I could have asked for something better than living here, with you. It's heavenly, don't you think ?"

Jeongyeon stayed quiet, turning her head towards the hills, slightly pulling her hands away from the other woman's grasp, Nayeon not failing to notice the look of worry on her lover's face as a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

"Jeongyeon, love, look at me," she said a bit more harshly than she had intended, making Jeongyeon shift back towards her quickly. "They won't ever find us again, I promise. You're not going to try and escape again, are you ?" Nayeon whispered, staring at Jeongyeon's eyes intensely, hands wrapping around the girl's jaw as she began to tremble, pulling her down. "No, no you won't. And that's why I love you, dear," Nayeon chuckled, her forehead bumping against her lover's.

Nothing would ever separate them, Nayeon promised to herself as Jeongyeon leaned onto the crook of her neck, her hand now delicately brushing long, silky hair - even if it meant having to chain her down in the basement again. Those marks on her wrists were saddening, but it was her marks.

Jeongyeon belonged to her, and no one else. And it would stay that way, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it.  
> There's probably a completely different universe here where jeong ends up with Mina, or chaeyoung, but let's not think about that, yeah ? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short bonus chapter o/ see ya next time for the second serie of stories

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @mangoojuice_


End file.
